Just Because
by Princess Sere14
Summary: Serena and Darien have been going out for nearly three years and he still hasn't said those three little words instead he says just because.... Will he say it before Serena decides to move on or will it be too late? Read and Review!


AN: Here's a story that has been running through my mind for a long time. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Do you really think I own sailor moon?

A bubbly blond bounded down the marble stairs as the doorbell sounded, her golden hair streaming after her. She skidded to a halt in front of the door and pulled it open. Her face adorned a puzzled look when she saw no one was there. The blond made a movement to go back inside, when something caught her eye.

There on the ground in front of her lay a dozen red roses. Serena smiled, automatically knowing who they were from. She knelt down to pick up the roses and saw a gleaming gold card in the middle. Serena unlodged the card from the roses. It said:

Serena,

I saw these roses and they reminded me of you.

Just Because, Darien

Serena let out a sigh of disappointment. She loved the roses and his thoughtfulness, she really did. She knew that she should be grateful that he was as thoughtful and caring as he was. In fact she knew that most girls would kill for a guy like Darien. The signing of the note was what bothered her.

'Just because…not love Darien. It is always inferred never said. I just wish that just for once he would tell me that he loves me.'

Maybe she was being selfish but Serena didn't care. She wanted him to say those three little words. She had told him months ago that she loved him but he hadn't said it back. In fact every time she told him that she loved him he would kiss her senseless and any and all thoughts of hers would disappear.

If you thought about it, was it really too much to ask? They had been going out for nearly three years now. 'Three years this Friday,' Serena thought a she made her way back inside and placed the roses in an empty vase.

Serena was making her way back upstairs, lost in her own thoughts when the doorbell rang for the second time that morning. The doorbell jolted the blond from her thoughts and she turned back around to open the door.

Serena opened the door to reveal a girl that looked very similar to her. In fact most people mistakened the girls for sisters. From their long blond hair to dazzling blue eyes and petite statures, the girls greatly resembled each other.

"Ready to go?" the bubbly blond asked inviting herself inside.

Serena blanched at what the girl was talking about, the brought her hand up to her face. She had completely forgotten the entire reason why she was up before noon on Saturday. All thoughts of her plans with Mina had rushed out of her mind the moment she had read Darien's card.

"I take it that you forgot." Mina said.

"I got distracted," Serena mumbled as she cast a glance at the roses.

"Darien." Mina stated looking at the red roses. "He still hasn't told you that he love you?" Mina questioned.

Serena shook her head. "I mean I know he love me just by how he acts and things he does but inferring it isn't the same as hearing him say it. Sometimes I begin to doubt that he loves me because we've been going out for nearly three years and he still hasn't said it," Serena said voicing her fears as she continued to gaze at the roses.

"All the more reason for us to go to the mall!" Mina exclaimed.

"What?" Serena exclaimed, her head whipping around to face her friend. "I poor my heart out to you and you want to go to the mall!" Serena demanded, her eyes shooting blue sparks.

"Of course," Mina replied calmly. "We have to go get you an outfit that will make lover boy's jaw drop. Once I'm done with you Darien won't be able to resist telling you how much he loves you." Mina explained.

"What do you mean you haven't told her!" Andrew exclaimed as he starred at his best friend in utter disbelief.

"Exactly what I said," Darien replied calmly.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but you guys have been going out for nearly three years. Darien nodded and Andrew continued. "Then how could you not, in all that time, NOT TELL HER!"

"Its not that easy-"Darien began.

"How hard is it to say I LOVE YOU!" Andrew exclaimed loudly. People turned any eyed the two men curiously, only having caught the last three words.

"Drew, would you calm down," Darien hissed. "People are starting to stare." Darien said as he ran one hand through his ebony locks. "Besides what do you care that I haven't told her?"

"Women can only wait so long before they move on and my friend," Andrew said putting his hand on Darien's shoulder, "you are seriously pushing that time constraint."

"That still doesn't explain-" Darien began.

"I wasn't finished yet," Andrew interrupted. Darien shot the sandy haired man an annoyed look as he continued. "I greatly suspect that if you don't tell her soon, you two will end up breaking up. If that happens I will be put in between the two of you, forced to choose between my best friend and Serena, who is like a sister to me and it will make my life a living hell." Andrew explained.

"But-" Darien began.

"No buts- tell her and tell her soon."

AN: Please review to let me know what you think of it!


End file.
